kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Akira
Akira (明) is a younger member of Night Troop. He and Misao are close, and she scolds him when he misbehaves. Appearance Akira is a small boy with purple hair. He is usually seen carrying a soccer ball. Personality Akira is a somewhat mischievous boy, but Misao is usually close by to keep him in line. Though he sometimes resents her interference, he sees her as an older sister and is quick to defend her if she is threatened.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 137, page 16 Akira spends most of his time playing soccer. Plot 'Meeting Yoshimori' The Night Troop is stationed in Karasumori to prepare for Kokuboro's upcoming attack. Akira and several others stay in the Sumimura Home. Akira introduces himself by kicking a soccer ball at Yoshimori's head (though in Yoshimori's defense, the ball was invisible for a split second). After the ball hits Yoshimori, Akira comments on his lack of skill, amazed that he could possibly be Masamori's brother. Yoshimori gets angry and chases Akira, but they are stopped by one of Misao's creations. Misao forces Akira to apologize to Yoshimori. As this is Yoshimori's first encounter with ability users so young, he is a little surprised at how developed their powers are.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 42 'The Box Plot' A mysterious box with a demonic aura is delivered to Night Troop Headquarters with a note for Masamori. Some of the younger members are playing with Akira's soccer ball nearby, and when Misao goes to retrieve it, she vanishes into the box. Akira is greatly upset at her disappearance, blaming himself for it.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 134 Shortly after, Akira also goes missingKekkaishi manga, Chapter 135, only to turn up, bound and gagged, as a prisoner in the private dimension of the Kakushino twins. Having been taken hostage herself, Misao frees AkiraKekkaishi manga, Chapter 136, and together the pair set a trap for their captor. When the elder Kakushino arrives and finds the cell empty, they bind him with rope (which Akira makes invisible) and run away. They pass another cell, which holds a powerful demon, held in by numerous charms. They arrive in the dimension's entrance/exit chamber, where Misao tries to access the same tunnels that the Kakushinos use. However, Kakushino appears and tells her that only he is able to use them. He threatens them with a knife, and while they struggle, Nawata (Misao's miniature rope companion, made invisible by Akira) doubles back to the demon's cell and rips off the charms, allowing the demon to break free. The demon enters the chamber, and unable to reseal it, Kakushino activates one of the papers so he can escape. Akira provides a distraction, allowing him and Misao to enter the tunnel. Kakushino tries to chase themKekkaishi manga, Chapter 137, but is caught and devoured by the demon. Misao and Akira emerge from another box, ending up in a forest.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 138 Hakota finally spots them, and Masamori, along with Yukimasa, Mukade, and Makio, go to pick them up.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 146 'Treats for Rokurou' While Rokurou Ougi is recovering from his injures at Night Troop Headquarters, Misao, Akira, and another boy prepare a basket of treats for him. Afraid to approach him directly, Misao sends Nawata to deliver the basket (which Akira conceals with his invisibility, until Nawata is directly in front of Rokurou). Rokurou takes only one of the treats and tosses the rest of them back to the children, saying he doesn't need so many, so they can have the rest.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 242, pages 13-15 Powers & Abilities Applied Invisibility: Akira has the power to make objects invisible for brief periods. He first demonstrates this while kicking a soccer ball (which then hits Yoshimori in the face), which he refers to as his "Invisible Sure Shot." Soccer Skill: Akira is playing soccer nearly every time that he appears, and he uses this in combat as well, preferring to kick nearby objects at his opponents.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 137, page 16 Trivia *Akira's name (明) means bright ''or ''clear. References Navigation Category:Ability Users Category:Night Troop Category:Male Characters Category:Characters